1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a structure for preventing failure of a connector, which is constituted by a pair of female and male subconnectors and aims at electrical connection of an electrically driven apparatus, such as an electric car, which needs to perform charging operations.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, an internal battery (that is, a chargeable battery) mounted in an electric car is charged by a feeder apparatus installed in a feeder station. That is, a feeder subconnector is connected to an end of a feeder cord drawn out of the feeder apparatus. Power is fed to the internal battery, which is electrically connected to a car-side receiving subconnector, by connecting this feeder subconnector to a vehicle-side receiving subconnector.
In a conventional receiving subconnector 50 illustrated in FIGS. 7 and 8, a cap 52 is supported by a cap pin 55 so that neither water nor dust directly enters a housing 51 into which a connecting terminal (not shown) is built.
Further, a cap lock 53 for holding the cap 52 in such a way as to be in a closed state is supported at a side opposite to the cap 52 by a lock pin 56. This cap 52 is always pushed by a cap spring (not shown) in an opening direction. The cap lock 53 is always pushed by a lock spring 54 toward the inside of the housing.
Moreover, in the conventional feeder subconnector 60 illustrated in FIGS. 8 and 9, a housing 61, into which a connection terminal (not shown) is incorporated, and a lock arm 63, which is supported on the arm shaft 64 and used for fitting the receiving subconnector 50 into the housing and for holding the receiving subconnector 50 are built into an outer case 62. Furthermore, an end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 is always pushed by a lock arm spring 65.
When the feeder subconnector 60 is inserted into the receiving subconnector 50, the cap lock 53 is unlocked. Then, the cap 52 is opened. Subsequently, the feeder subconnector 60 is inserted thereinto. Thus, the end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 is stranded on a tapered surface 51a of the housing 51.
Then, the end portion 63a of the lock arm 63 passes through the feeder subconnector 60 and is accommodated in a lock arm engaging groove 51b by further inserting the feeder subconnector 60 thereinto. Thus, operations of fitting the feeder subconnector 60 into the receiving subconnector 50 and connecting both the subconnectors 50 and 60 to each other are completed.
Further, when both the subconnectors 50 and 60 are disengaged from each other, by pushing an operating portion 63b of the lock arm 63. Thus, the lock arm 63 is turned around the arm shaft 64, so that the end portion 63a upwardly moves. The subconnectors 50 and 60 can be disengaged from each other by then rearwardly pulling out the feeder subconnector 60.
However, in the case that a force, whose magnitude is equal to or higher than that of a force of an end portion 63a of the lock arm 63, acts in a direction, in which both the conventional receiving subconnector 50 and the conventional feeder subconnector 60 are disengaged from each other, in the aforementioned state in which the conventional receiving subconnector 50 and the conventional feeder subconnector 60 are fitted into each other, there has been caused a problem that the lock arm 63 at the side of the feeder subconnector 60 and a lock plate 57 at the side of the receiving subconnector 50 are damaged. Moreover, there has been caused another problem that in some case, a user""s fingers touch an exposed connection terminal and thus a user gets an electric shock.
The invention is accomplished to solve the aforementioned problems of the conventional connector. Accordingly, an object of the invention is to provide a structure for preventing failure of a connector constituted by a pair of male and female subconnectors, which can be disengaged from each other without damaging a connector body in the case that a force damaging both the female and male subconnectors acts in a direction, in which these subconnectors are disengaged from each other, when both the female and male subconnectors are completely fitted into each other.
The aforementioned problems to be solved by the invention can be solved by a structure (hereunder referred to as a first structure of the invention) for preventing failure of a connector constituted by a first subconnector and a second subconnector to be fitted into each other and electrically connected to each other. The first subconnector having an openable and closable cap, which is provided at a front end portion of the first subconnector, for closing the front end portion. Further, a cap lock for preventing, when both the first and second subconnectors are not fitted into each other, the cap from turning being provided on a connector housing. In this structure, the first subconnector or the second subconnector has a disengaging mechanism for disengaging the second subconnector from the first subconnector before damaged, in a case that a force damaging a connector body of one of the first and second subconnectors acts in a disengaging direction after completion of fitting the first and second subconnectors into each other.
Further, the problems can be solved by an embodiment of the first structure of the invention, which is preferably adapted so that the disengaging mechanism is a relief groove provided in the cap lock serving as a fitting lock for locking a state, in which said first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other, after completion of fitting therebetween and that this relief groove is formed in a support portion of the cap lock engaged with a cap lock shaft turnably supporting the cap lock.
In the first structure for preventing failure of the connector, which has the aforementioned configuration, the cap lock functions as a fitting lock for locking the fitting state, in which the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other, after completion of fitting the first and second subconnectors into each other. Moreover, the first subconnector or the second subconnector has a disengaging mechanism for disengaging the second subconnector from the first subconnector before damaged, in the case that a force damaging a connector body of one of the first and second subconnectors acts in a disengaging direction after completion of fitting the first and second subconnectors into each other.
Therefore, even in the case that a force, whose magnitude is sufficient for damaging the connector body of at least one of the subconnectors, acts thereon in a disengaging direction when the first and second subconnectors are completely fitted into each other, the cap lock is disengaged from the first subconnector before the first subconnector or the second subconnector is damaged. Thus, the first subconnector or the second subconnector is disengaged from the other subconnector without being damaged. Consequently, the connecting terminal is not exposed by the failure of the connector body. This reliably prevents an operator from touching the connecting terminal with fingers to thereby get an electric shock. Thus, a high safe connector can be obtained.
Further, the disengaging mechanism is a relief groove that is provided in the cap lock serving as a fitting lock for locking a state, in which the first and second subconnectors are fitted into each other, after completion of fitting the first and second subconnectors into each other and that is formed in a support portion of the cap lock engaged with a cap lock shaft turnably supporting the cap lock.
Therefore, one member is used as both the cap lock and the fitting lock. Thus, the number of components is reduced. Moreover, the cap lock shaft gets out of the relief groove formed in the support portion of the cap lock. Consequently, the second subconnector can easily be disengaged from the first subconnector. Hence, the provision of the disengaging mechanism does not result in increase in the size of the first subconnector or the second subconnector. Both the subconnectors can be reliably disengaged from each other by employing a simple structure. Thus, a low-cost highly-reliable connector can be obtained.
The aforementioned problems can be also solved by a subconnector adapted to be fitted to a mate subconnector comprising an openable and closable cap provided at a front end portion of the subconnector for closing the front end portion; a cap lock provided on a connector housing of the subconnector for preventing a turning of the cap when the subconnector is not fitted into the mate subconnector, the cap lock serving as a fitting lock for locking the mate subconnector when the subconnector is fitted to the mate subconnector; a cap lock shaft engaged with a support portion of the cap lock so as to turnably support the cap lock; and a relief groove provided in the support portion of the cap lock, and wherein the relief groove disengages the cap lock shaft from the support portion in a case that a predetermined force acts in a disengaging direction of the subconnector and the mate